


Spoiler Alert

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys and Frisk watch some anime together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiler Alert

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for: Pokemon the (First) Movie. So if you were trying to remain unspoiled on that... you are clearly more determined than most of us.

This time, Alphys picks out an anime movie that isn’t based on magical girls to watch with Frisk. “Pokemon, the Movie!” she reads off the label. “Have you seen it?”

Frisk shakes their head.

“Great! I’ve seen a couple of seasons of the show before but I haven’t watched this yet, so, it should be exciting, probably? A whole movie, wow… I bet it must have been really cool to see it in the theater.”

Alphys turns the movie on and the two of them settle in with popcorn.

It’s a good movie. Frisk giggles at the funny parts, and looks appropriately worried when the Pokemon get hurt. They pay rapt attention to the story of Mewtwo’s origin. Alphys, of course, is engrossed the whole time.

But when it comes down to the climactic scene where Ash is turned into stone for interfering in the battle and Alphys is wailing in horror-

“He’ll be fine,” says Frisk, in perfect calm and confidence. “Nothing to worry about.”

Alphys rubs some of her tears away. “H-h-how do you know? I thought you hadn’t seen this before?”

“I haven’t,” they say. “But there’s like ten movies after this one that he stars in. He won’t be a statue for more than five minutes.”

And, sure enough, everyone’s tears quickly turn Ash back to normal.

“...That… sort of took some of the emotion away from the moment…” she mutters.

“Sorry.” They pat her arm gently. “What do you want to watch after this? I promise I won’t spoil it for you.”

She thinks about it while the movie continues. “Well, there’s this show that looks really cute called Puella Magi Madoka Magica-”

“I’m not allowed to watch that ‘cause it’s too dark,” they say, without thinking. When she stares at them in slight annoyance, they add, “...It’s a really early spoiler at least? It’s probably still good if you know that ahead of time?”

“I-if I wasn’t almost as bad about spoiling things on accident I’d stop watching stuff with you just for that,” she says with a sigh.

“You wouldn’t really,” says Frisk.

“...No, I probably still wouldn’t,” she admits. “But I would at least think about it.”

“Does Undyne get mad when you spoil stuff?” they ask.

“Only a little. She thinks it’s all history, so you’re supposed to know the important parts already when you’re watching anime. I don’t have the heart to tell her. Do you?” Alphys asks. “You’re much braver than I am, so-”

They quickly shake their head. “Anime is real,” they say, firmly. “Anime is real whenever Undyne asks about it.”

“Y...yeah, that’s probably a better idea.”

A quiet passes between the two as they continue watching the end of the movie.

Frisk is the one to break it. “If you ever get to the surface, and you don’t want to be spoiled for something… Stay off of Tumblr. Block it until you’re done.”

Alphys starts, “What if I just go on for-”

“Block it.”

“O-okay…”


End file.
